


"Here for you buddy"

by JustSomeGay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Comfort, M/M, first fic omg, oh also i hc tim with did and masky as an alter of his fyi, slight angst, this is just a drabble for testing the waters, tim just needs some tlc, uhh honestly could be shippy but also is platonic love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGay/pseuds/JustSomeGay
Summary: Tim has nightmares a lot, Jay usually can't do anything to help, but one night he takes a different approach.





	"Here for you buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first ever fanfiction I've posted and also I wrote this at 1am with no beta reader sooo just lemme know if there's any glaring mistakes haha thanks

Sometimes Jay would wake up to blood curdling screams.  
The shock of something so visceral and horrified would snap his eyes open, forcing him upright. Jay's eyes would flit about the room, frantic with fear, until they would land on Tim, hunched over, sobbing and dry-heaving into his arms, which held him with nails dug into flesh. Jay never approached him. The situation they were in was bound to bring with it nightmares; Jay had the odd few as well, after all. Although, Tim's were much more frequent, so jay debated whether it was really comparable. He would sometimes just sit and watch Tim; make sure The Masked Man didn't front and make sure that Tim didn't hurt himself or do anything dangerous. Other times, he would look away, try to go back to sleep, avoid prying into Tim's private, vulnerable moments. Of course, some nights he would brave the gap between their beds and approach Tim with careful footsteps, ask him if he's okay. Tim never seemed to appreciate the comfort and would yell at and berate Jay, before storming out the door, trembling hands struggling to light a cigarette tucked between his teeth. Within an hour, he would return and mumble an apology, which Jay would always accept.  
One night Jay approached Tim, footsteps careful, movements slow and cautious, and instead of asking him if he was okay he just sat on the side of the bed and let Tim know he was there, his weight dipping the mattress and unsettling the covers Tim had kicked off. Tim tensed, fingernails digging deeper into his sides. Jay could hear the quickening pace of his breaths and see the increasing shiver over his body. However, he didn't react anymore than that.  
"It's Jay" Jay kept his voice low and calm, he leaned closer to Tim's crumpled shuddering form, "I'm here. I'm here beside you. I'm not leaving you alone. I'm here. I'm here if you want to talk" he spoke slowly, articulating every comforting word as careful as he could. He waited for the lashing out and the yelling but it never came. Jay gazed at the way Tim punctured himself with his panic and, with hesitant silence, Jay reached a hand out to him.  
"I'm going to touch your hand now, okay" Jay soothed.  
Tim had no reaction.  
"I'm just moving your hands. I'm moving them cause that doesn't look comfortable" Jay continued to speak with warmth. He held Tim's left hand and guided it away from his skin. He followed the same steps with the right hand, except his touch lingered longer than he knew it should have. Jay was choked up with the intimacy shared between them in that moment. It felt unreal to be so close to a vulnerable Tim. It reminded him of the time he broke down in the old hospital. Confessing to Jay his deepest kept secrets. Jay wondered if he was the first to hear Tim's truths. He thought about how he stood there and did nothing but try and fail to reassure him as the camera captured his raw and real emotion. It made his heart ache that he never did much more than stand and film.  
"Jay," Tim's voice was weak and muffled behind his knees. Jay looked over at him and then Tim squeezed Jay's hand.  
When Tim lifted his head, Jay saw his eyes, red rimmed, swollen, still forming tears. His throat felt tight. He squeezed his hand in reply, "Yes Tim?"  
"Thanks"  
Jay smiled, a pained but truly genuine smile. He rubbed his thumb gentle across Tim's rough knuckles, "I'm here for you buddy"

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading!  
> please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
